Sovereign Doctrine Decree
It is the decree of the Council of Hierarchs, that as of today, a sovereign doctrine be instituted. The adoption of this doctrine institutes a strict discipline among all members, and through such discipline, promote cohesion between fellow members. This strict discipline not only ensures equality among all members, but also enforces order during formal matters. Adhesion to such doctrine solidifies the effective chain of command and leadership. Without order there is chaos and lawlessness. We shall not abide any dissent from our ranks else we amount to nothing more than a rabble of zealots. Through this doctrine, all members will be held accountable for their transgressions against their fellow brethren. Doctrine Article I - Conduct Dedication, faith and selflessness is the core of the Golden Eagle, as is order and principle, as without any standards the Order is nothing but a band of rabble. This article is a guide to maintain unity and discipline throughout the Sovereign Order. ITEM I: RESPECT The Order’s members should treat all of their fellows with dignity and honor. We are a holy order, with admission open to all faithful and dedicated benefactors. Members must also behave formally while fulfilling their duties. Those of lesser ranks must treat their equals with respect and address their betters with their appropriate titles. If they are in doubt it is the member’s responsibility to learn how to address their superior. When addressed by a superior, members must not leave that superior’s company until directly given permission to. A subordinate must also stand and seek permission to speak before a superior is present, until told otherwise. ITEM II: UNIFORMITY All members are expected to don the colors of the Golden Eagle. It is the member’s responsibility to speak to a superior in the event they need to obtain a uniform. ITEM III: DEDICATION Members in the Order are expected to show determination and enthusiasm while fulfilling their duties. There are to be no complaints, negligence or defeatism. Members represent the Golden Eagle. How one behaves reflects on the Sovereign Order as a whole. ITEM IV: INTEGRITY Lying, cheating, misleading, conniving and stealing are not tolerated in the Sovereign Order. Truth is ultimately valued, and falsehoods are forbidden. If the Order’s members do not trust one another, it can bring dangerous results. Deliberate dishonesty, be it by word, action, or any other form, is to be punished swiftly and severely. ITEM V: OBEDIANCE In any military or monastic institution there is a necessity in obeying orders of his or her superiors without protest if they do not violate the Order’s principles. Subordinates may privately bring their concerns to their superiors in regards to their duties. This not mean that their superiors are obligated to heed the advice and suggestions of their lessers, they should remain receptive to the words regarding the Order. That stated, all in the Order are expected to follow the Order’s code of conduct. The members carrying out their orders are as responsible for the outcome as the superior who issued the command. Being ordered to violate the principles by a superior is no excuse, if the member is given such an order they must disobey the command and report to their superior above the chain of command immediately. ITEM VI: INSUBORDINATION Insubordination can entail not submitting to authority or not following commands given by superiors. In the Order, insubordination is not tolerated. Seeking clarification or understanding behind commands is not considered insubordination, but any inquiries must be tactful and relevant. Explanation should be provided by superiors, but are not obliged to answer if sensitive information is involved or if the timing is inappropriate. The orderly execution of any orders is paramount, and so, insubordination is heavily punished. Depending on the severity of the offense, a member may lose ranks, be subject to flogging, or be expelled from the Order. ITEM VII: OUTSIDE BEHAVIOUR Whether a member dons the colors of the Order or not, they must always remember that they are a reflection of the Golen Eagle and must always behave and dress proper. Members of the Order must not engage in senseless brawling, public disturbances, intoxication, and must lend assistance to their fellows when needed. Members who wear outfits deemed inappropriate may be reprimanded by their superiors and ordered to change into appropriate clothing. ITEM VIII: INTIMACY Acts of physical affection in a non-platonic manner must not occur while in duty. Relationships are not prohibited, but any display of affection deemed inappropriate must not be displayed in public or before the Order. Public displays of physical affection is considered a punishable offense. Less intimate displays of affection are not fully prohibited but may be addressed if deemed as excessive. ITEM IX: POLITICS As a holy order, we will never embrace any political pursuits, other than concerns of oaths of fealty or allegiance to the states or the Grand Alliance hosting our holdings. While all in the Order are free to carry their own perspectives and to take part in the political process, they must never associate the Order with any political cause, no matter how noble, lest the Golden Eagle be identified with that cause and it detract from our holy purpose. ITEM X: AFFILIATIONS Above all, members of the Order serve the Golden Eagle and no one else. Upon joining the Order members automatically reject their titles and affiliations with any other organization. Article II - Delegation Dedication, faith and selflessness is the core of the Golden Eagle, as is order and principle, as without standards the Order is nothing. This article is a guide to maintain structure and discipline throughout the Sovereign Order. In the Sovereign Order commands must be issued and executed swiftly to carry out the Light’s will. The chain of command exists to foster effective communication and execution of orders, and to maintain clear and disciplined communication. In general, members can give orders only to those directly below them in their respective sect and receive orders only from those directly above them. The High Templar for example is usually expected to give orders only to his or her direct subordinate, even if it is just to pass an order down to another member lower in the hierarchy than said subordinate. High ranking members cannot delegate members belonging to different sects of the Order. A member who has difficulty executing a duty or order and appeals for relief directly to a member above his immediate superior in the chain of command is likely to be disciplined for not observing the hierarchy. Article III - Apostasy Acts of apostasy are severe violations in the Sovereign Order and can end in expulsion, reeducation, flogging, trial by ordeal or execution. Apostates consist of traitors, defectors, turncoats, and blasphemers. ITEM I: REJECTION Rejection of the Holy Light or the Order’s doctrine is a betrayal to the cause of the Golden Eagle. This also includes acts of submission or attempting to join another ecclesiastical organization unaffiliated with the Golden Eagle. It is a severe punishment that might conclude in either expulsion, execution or reeducation, depending on the level of offense. ITEM II: DESERTION Abandoning the Golden Eagle’s service unannounced and without the approval from the hierarchy is considered an act of apostasy. Desertion may include leaving the Golden Eagle’s presence when deployed to a territory to complete an objective or abandoning to pursue an objective without the Order’s approval. ITEM III: FRATERNIZATION Especially while in conflict, friendly engagement or becoming allies with a foe while the rest of the Order stands against them is considered as Fraternization and is branded as an act of apostasy. Even if one seeks to follow the tenet of Respect, Fraternization must never occur. ITEM IV: TREACHERY Traitors have no place in the Order, and any one deemed as conspiring against the Golden Eagle are met with the most severe punishment available. Article IV - Malevolence The Order stands against malevolence, and to have one of its members commit to malice is an insult and a stain to its purpose. Those branded as malefactors are obliged to suffer heavy punishments that are delivered by the Order. ITEM I: HERESIES “Heresies are that which preserve the appearance of the Light, yet contradict its essence” Heresies are false claims and teachings under the guise of the Light, that undermine their true meanings. While heresies are more prevalent among the practicant members of the faith, influence from outside of the faith is not foreign. Any outside influence which preaches heresies of the Light or alternate teachings can be deemed a heretic. Continued spread of heresies against the Light after being excommunicated will result in either imprisonment or death. Due to heresies often presenting themselves as tenants and beliefs of the Holy Light, it is not abnormal for one to mistakenly adopt a heresy. If a member of the Order is found practicing a heresy he must vow to abandon it; to continue after such a vow is perjury, and subject to penalties. SECTION I: List of Common Heresies * Holding a mortal as an incarnation of the Light; * Holding icons or relics as an incarnation of the Light; * Falsely worshipping the Holy Light; * Belief that other deities such as Elune are in fact the Light; * Belief that the Light is in fact another deity; * Preaching another faith as supreme above the faith of the Holy Light; * Claiming a man, and even a monarch is above the Light; ITEM II: OCCULTISM “The occult is any practice, belief, or physical item used in activities deemed supernatural, spiritual, otherworldly, mystical or magical.” Any occult practice is an affront to the Holy Light and is a violation of the Statutes of the Order. Occult practices while not inherently heretical, can sometimes be considered heresies as well. Matters of the occult can include items, fetishes, trinket or relics used in occult rituals. They include any ritual, practice or belief in fields including, but not limited to: * Necromancy; * Demonology; * Fel Magic; * Black Magic; * Void Magic; * Blood Magic; SECTION I: Authorized use of Occult Items and Rituals Due to the nature of the Order coming in regular contact with cultists and occult materials, there are occasions where a member must dabble with the occult. This can include binding rituals, banishments of demonic entities and conjuration of attuned sigil to bypass wards. To do so requires approval from the Council of Hierarchs and is done under strict supervision. Any material used in the rituals is to be presided over to the Council to be placed in the reliquary under lock and key. Any occult items found during the Order’s operations are kept in the reliquary should the need arise to use such knowledge against the entities that seek to pervert the Holy Light. Any member can consult such items after consent from the hierarchy is obtained. Consulting of occult materials is done under supervision and afterwards subject to possible inquiries. Any member found in unauthorized possessions of such occult items are subject to the penalties outlined earlier. SECTION II: Sanctioned Magics and Exceptions EXEMPTION I: The schools of arcane magic are not immediately occult. User must be sanctioned through the membership of an institution or organization such as the Kirin Tor, Earthen Ring, or the Sovereign Order. Unsanctioned use of any magic whatsoever within the Order is subject to an inquiry and subject to penalties. It is important to exercise the utmost discipline when practicing, for even sanctioned use of such magic through erroneous use can lead down the path to darker magics. EXEMPTION II: Elemental magic included within shamanism and druidism can be sanctioned on the condition that any pagan or elemental deities do not supersede the Holy Light. EXEMPTION III: Void magic and fel magic can be sanctioned for a limited group of individuals, however those who practice such magics even if sanctioned are subject to regular inquiries to ensure there are no malefic entities that manifest themselves. ITEM III: DEGENERACY Acts of degeneracy often consist of corrupt, tyrannical, lustful or selfish behavior. It is recommended that those who are uncertain in what this entails of that they analyze the “Four Vices” section of the Codex. Acts of hedonism, incest, cruelty, molestation or extreme crudity are all examples of degeneracy. Chastity and asceticism must be upheld as part of the Order’s standards and all acts of degeneracy must be opposed. Article V: Discipline In the Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle, members of greater rank and ordained members are authorized to punish their subordinates as necessary to maintain order. Any disciplinary actions or punishments may be reviewed by the officers for validity and proportion to the offense, but when they are issued they must be carried out. ITEM I: SEVERITY Severity of crimes committed in the Order varies greatly, as certain infractions can be deemed as more severe than others. For example, violation of Article I’s Respect may be considered a minor offense based on how the violation was affected, but if one relentlessly insults a superior for example it may conclude in more a severe punishment. Repeated offenders are to be treated more severely. High ranking members who are about to inflict punishment to a subordinate must take under account the level of shame, failure, chaos or damage that the accused has committed. When in doubt, seek advice from a superior. ITEM II: PUNISHMENTS In the Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle, members of greater rank and ordained members are authorized to punish their subordinates as necessary to maintain order. Any disciplinary actions or punishments may be reviewed by the hierarchy for validity and proportion to the offense, but when they are issued they must be carried out. SECTION I: Labororius Duties Seekers, Templars and above may assign subordinates in their respective sect to Laborious Duties for repeated minor infractions. Examples may include kitchen duty, latrine duty, refuse burning, harvesting raw materials, sorting scrap and salvage, cleaning arms and armor, charity work, etc. SECTION II: Reeducation Seekers, Templars and above may assign subordinates of their respective sect to be reeducated to relearn concepts they believe need to be reinforced. If reeducation does not correct a member's behavior, harsher punishments may be invoked. SECTION III: Loss of Rank Hierarchs may strip the ranks of subordinates in their sect for what they believe would be fitting for both their competence and willingness to follow the doctrine. SECTION IV: Corporal Punishment Exemplars, Inquisitors and above may impose corporal punishment to subordinates who have committed great failures and embarrassments that shames the Golden Eagle and the Holy Light. Flagellation, caning, branding are forms of corporal punishments that may be performed publically or in private depending on the severity of the infraction. SECTION V: Detention Exemplars, Inquisitors and above may have a subordinate detained in the event they are deemed too dangerous to roam in freedom. Detained subjects are typically to be put on trial by the Watchful Hand. SECTION VI: Trial by Ordeal Hierarchs may obligate a subordinate to undertake a task that may be deemed impossible and is considered as a test of life or death. SECTION VII: Expulsion Hierarchs may revoke the membership of a subordinate in the event they are deemed unfit to serve the holy order. SECTION VIII: Capital Punishment Hierarchs may order subordinates to be executed if they have committed an act of great atrocity. The Consolidation of the Orders and Command With the adoption of this Sovereign Doctrine, we the Council of Hierarchs, abolish the five branches of this Order, and their seat at the Council of Hierarchs. We hereby consolidate their respective powers into two united branches under the guidance of one Grand Master, as it was before this current time. These two branches stand independent and indivisible as the Watchful Hand, and the Valiant Brotherhood. With this Consolidation of the Orders, 'I -' First, the Peerage and the Conclave are joined as one into the Valiant Brotherhood. This branch stands as both the spiritual and militant arm of the order. No longer will the Order host pacifist priest, all priests and clerics will be trained in martial combat and will be held to a standard of combat readiness equal to our other Brothers. The positions of Arch-Lector and Grand Master of the Peerage are abolished and their powers transferred over to the position of High Templar. 'II -' Secondly, the Circle and the position of Grand Archivist are abolished. Its respective members who are deemed non heretical are granted safety among the Watchful Hand's Office of Inquiry. There they will stand beside our Seekers and Inquisitors, adhering to our teachings, and as a result be held to undergo the appropriate trial. All this under the guidance of the High Inquisitor. 'III -' the Vanguard, under the command of the Lord-Commander, is abolished, it's militant members now required to swear oaths of servitude as elects and follow the path to become Templars. The head of the Vanguard, Lord-Commander Lindolf Elton will now be known as High Templar Lindolf Elton, charged with command of the Valiant Brotherhood. 'IV - '''The position of Grand Master, charged with oversight of the Order as a whole is once again put into service. The previous Grand Master of the peerage Clothair Ravenot is elected to hold such office, his power and command as magnate of the council of three Hierarchs granted by consensus of the High Templar and High Inquisitor. With this Consolidation of Orders and Command, each branch is now with a proper hierarch and active chain of command. We may now begin to focus on our goals, and with such unity and vigilance towards one another, guard against any corruption or other such heresies that might have taken root within the Orders before. ''His Eminence, Orvyn Grelmont High-Inquisitor of the Watchful Hand Office of Inquiry of the Sovereign Order Category:Documents Category:Sovereign Order